


Sunset on the Equinox

by HRCStanley97



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Honeymoon, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HRCStanley97/pseuds/HRCStanley97
Relationships: Amanita Caplan/Nomi Marks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sunset on the Equinox

Barely 10 months had passed since the last conflict and resolution. Since then, there had been nothing but peace and quiet, and that was enough for the Sensates, especially for Nomi "Nomes" Marks and her newly-wed wife, Amanita "Neets" Caplan. Their bedroom was bathed in the sweet golden-orange of the setting Parisian sunlight, silhouetting the feminine curves of the two women, wearing only sports bras and briefs and sitting with legs crossed and folded upon the bed. Their faces were half-lit by the sun and shade, but it only enhanced their outer and inner beauty.

"Happy Birthday, Neets," Nomi greeted.

"Thank you, Nomes" Amanita replied, giggling toothily.

"What's your biggest birthday wish right now?"

"I'm already looking at it right here, and one way or another, I'm about to get it."

With that, Amanita wasted no further time and cut straight to the chase as she wrapped her arms around her wife, embracing her, then she pulled her close and brought together their lips. In reaction, Nomi lifted her warm, pale hands and caressed the dark skin of Amanita's neck just as their eyes fluttered and softly closed. Their legs soon unfolded and readjusted around their bodies so they could come even further. Through a quickening pace, their beating hearts synced together in a near-perfect rhythm.

Amanita let open her mouth, her tongue submitting to that of Nomi's, causing both to emit breathy exhales that only aroused them further. Taking advantage, Nomi leant more against Amanita and gently brought her down to the bed until she were laying firmly and completely on her back, with Nomi pressing hard on top of her. Feeling hairs raise on their arms, they both rubbed and stroked their hands up and down against such, delivering a shred warmth between them.

Continuing their snogging, Nomi felt something gradually growing in her groin, and Amanita could feel it too, and they both immediately knew what it meant. After leaving yet another peck to her English wife, Nomi got back up to her knees and dug her fingers into her own briefs and slowly pulled them down, revealing her fully erect penis at last as it finally came free into view.

As Nomi lifted each of her knees at a time in order to fully remove and chuck aside her slightly damp briefs, Amanita's eyes were instantly drawn to her lover's cock, refusing to take her eyes off it. Reading her wife's mind, Nomi shifted briefly aside and crouched down before she went through the same process with Amanita and her own sweat-stained panties; she could tell Amanita wanted it so bad, and neither of them needed to say another word. Nonetheless, Nomi proceeded to hold back and tease Amanita by merely her penis over her urging wet folds.

Amanita desperately spread her legs wide and lifted her pelvis, pleading Nomi to do it, and soon she would get it. After silently torturing and tormenting Amanita long enough, Nomi soon let down her cock and nudged the tip of it against her wife's open centre for a moment of two, then finally thrusting forth and entering her. Immediately, Amanita felt an expected but still sudden surge of electrifying energy flow through her delicate body, and naturally reacted with a grunting gasp.

Then, Nomi slowly pulled back by a slight, her wife twitched and let out a moan, only to enter forth even further. Soon, she developed a euphoric rhythm, her primal instincts kept telling her to plunge in and out, in and out, in and out, rinse and repeat. Deeper and deeper, Amanita felt every thrust into her clit send her whole body into a trembling frenzy. Her lips hung wide and open, her skin glistened with more sweat, her colourful dreads rubbed loose against the pillow, and her eyes rolled up as far as they could go.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh god!" Amanita managed to speak in the form of sharp whispers in between groaning breaths.

Seeing her lover in such an absolute state of bliss was just enough to make Nomi feel equally happy and fulfilled; Amanita used to fuck out Nomi's brains before in the past, now she gets to fuck her back. The two lovers grasped each others' hands and laced together their fingers. Amanita's neck and body eventually arched up as Nomi ground forth to lick and taste her wife's smooth chin. Sensing the wet saliva was just the cherry on top for Amanita.

Neither could hold back no longer. Both were impossibly wet as Nomi continued to push fully inside Amanita. It didn't matter how long it took or even how long they had been together, the simple feeling of having Nomi inside her was enough to drive her crazy. Each and ever thrust caused both women to inch closer and closer to the edge. Fucking her lover harder and faster and deeper, Nomi watched with full delight as Amanita slipped over the edge into oblivion.

Filled to the brim with love and sex, Amanita unleashed a mighty and ecstatic cry. Their bodies, their hearts, their souls, their minds, and their seed had become one. Her back was already aching and straining from being bent for so much long. Her teeth shuddered, and her heart pounded like mad before it gradually slowed back down.

Her eyes also soon rolled back down to meet tears that briefly tampered with her already-distorted vision, but she didn't care, for those tears were of complete serenity and utter satisfaction. After they finished, Nomi pulled back her penis and slipped it out and free, coated and greased with a notably greyish substance. The two lovers then shifted some more and lifted up the white quilt and over them before laying onto their sides, facing each other with genuine smiles.

"So, did your birthday wish come true?" Nomi asked.

"Damn right it did," Amanita paused. "Or at least it will be in the next nine months."

As soon as she said that, Nomi immediately realised what she meant. "I think we both know what or rather who we'll be having for Christmas."

Nevertheless, they both giggled and kissed once more before embracing each other under the covers and drifting off into a deep and soothing sleep, as the sun had finally and completely sunk down, bringing a perfect end to a perfect day.


End file.
